


question mark

by Devourer_Of_Books



Series: Tagatha Ship Week 2016 [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Tedros is in denial, someone help this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourer_Of_Books/pseuds/Devourer_Of_Books
Summary: There was something about Agatha's smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was something about Agatha's smile

Tedros is a crowd pleaser by nature.  
He can’t help but want for people to like him. Call it princely-ways, call it messed up up bringing, but that was just how it was.  
Actually, Tedros prided himself in being a very likeable person.  
Not that Agatha of Woods Beyond would know a thing about being likeable. She was evil, and a witch, and just plain terrible, okay?  
(No, Tedros does not say that to convince himself, he’s simply stating facts)  
Fact number one: Agatha was evil. Point.  
Fact number two: …Tedros can’t stop thinking about her. Question mark?  
You see, Tedros has a thing for smiles. He categorizes them, studies them and appreciates them when the situation calls for it. And he simply has never seem anything more stunning than Agatha’s smile.  
There are easy smiles, like the ones a teacher gives someone who answers a question correctly or the ones his friends give him when he walks down the hall.  
There are flirty ones, like Sophie’s and the ones other ever girls put on their faces sometimes. Tedros doesn’t like them a lot because most of the time those smiles don’t mean a thing. They’re simply pretty labels on way less than interesting girls.  
There are melancholic ones, like the ones his mother smiles on old pictures. They’re there, but at the same time is almost as if they aren’t. Her smile is true but it’s not there for the reason one would think it is. As if her mind was miles away.  
There are sad ones, like his father’s. Tedros doesn’t understand how someone can smile while sad, but somehow it feels fitting.  
There are evil ones, like the nevers smiles. He’s talking actual smiles here, not smirks. Smirks did not count. Evil smiles were much more powerful. Tedros still has nightmares about Lady Lesso’s smile sometimes.  
But none of these smiles were anything like the one in Agatha’s face.  
There was something so true, so warm, so… good about it.  
Her smile told stories of happier times and shinned like the first rays on sunshine after a dark storm. Her smile felt like home. It was beautiful, a completely new beautiful. Tedros wouldn’t be able to describe it but at the same time he felt like he could fill hundreds of novels going on about it.   
There was a perfect balance there.  
Harmony.   
The kind of smile that could cure diseases, end wars and light up the world.  
It was… safe.  
Moreover, it made Tedros insides twist, toes curl, cheeks go all red and short-circuit his brain. He couldn’t think straight, but whatever dark magic Agatha was using had to be potent.  
Because her smile was all he could think about.  
And it was starting to drive him crazy.  
He is not in love with Agatha’s smile.  
Question mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave me your feedback! Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
